Pensamientos
by Giny Scully
Summary: Todos nos replanteamos cosas delante de nuestro propio espejo cuando el Año Nuevo se acerca. El 2005 fue un año lleno de emociones para Gil y Sara. Esto es lo que quedó de ello.
1. Gil Grissom por Sara Sidle

**Disclainer:** "Pensamientos" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y Cath son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

Reflexión de Sara Sidle.

**Escrito en diciembre de 2005. **

* * *

_**Gil Grissom por Sara Sidle**_

Quererle es tan fácil como odiarle. Lo malo es que según ha ido pasando el tiempo, odiarle se fue haciendo cada vez más fácil.

Cuando le conocí, yo era joven e impresionable y él hablaba bien, muy bien. Se notaba que sentía pasión por su trabajo y cada palabra que pronunciaba me introducía en un mundo fascinante. Además era tan guapo. Gil Grissom con 35 años era un placer para los sentidos. Para todos los sentidos.

Él amaba su trabajo y eso le hacía tan sexy ante mis ojos. Muy tarde me di cuenta de que aquello no era tan bueno como imaginaba. Mucho amor hacia el trabajo impide amar otras cosas.

Cuando lo que adoras o admiras de una persona se acaba convirtiendo en lo que detestas de ella es el punto clave donde te das cuenta de que sabes demasiado sobre esa persona.

Conocer a Grissom fue eso.

En Boston dio una clase magistral sobre el césped del campus mostrándonos la vida oculta bajo cada piedra. En San Francisco paseamos por la bahía y me habló de las mareas. En Las Vegas...

Él estaba en Las Vegas y me llamó. Gil Grissom me llamó. A mí. Me llamó a mí. Necesitaba ayuda. Mi ayuda. Y yo fui. ¿Cómo no ir¿Cómo no ir cuando él me lo había pedido?

La tercera decisión menos meditada de toda mi vida, junto con enamorarme de él y tener sexo en un avión.

Ir a Las Vegas.

Demasiado tarde descubrí que hubiera sido mejor no ir. No por nada... Simplemente hubiera llorado menos, mucho menos. Lo que hace grandes a las fantasías es la posibilidad de que un día se cumplan y cuando pierdes esa posibilidad...

Amarle fue una decisión no meditada. No tomada. No pensada. Ahora que lo pienso no fue una decisión. Pasó. Simplemente pasó. El profesor admirado se convirtió en el hombre amado y yo pasé de ser la estudiante ensimismada para convertirme en una mujer enamorada.

Tonto.

Difícil.

Absurdo.

Todo ello y más.

Descubrir que él no deseaba amar fue algo para lo que definitivamente no estaba preparada. A partir de ahí todo fue muy complicado, demasiado doloroso.

Durante años jugamos a coquetear, era divertido y no pasaba nada. Yo sabía que le gustaba y él sabía que yo le gustaba. Éramos suficientemente inteligentes como para lidiar con eso, pero no con más. Ahora lo sé.

Disfrutamos de conversaciones interesantes, de deducciones lógicas, de comentarios maliciosos y de largas llamadas telefónicas mientras los kilómetros nos separaban. Pero un día le miré y supe que nunca volvería a ser igual. Y nunca volvió a ser igual. Él comenzó a medir sus palabras y cuanto más le conocía más desconocido se volvía para mí. Si es que eso es posible.

Dejé de saber lo que pensaba. Hubo veces en las que tenía la clara sensación de que ni siquiera ya le caía bien, pero había veces, otras veces... no sé. Hay veces en las que me miraba... Me mira... Y veo algo. Tal vez sólo sea mi esperanza... No. Hay algo. Y no sé si es bueno o malo, o conveniente, o saludable, o real, pero hay algo.

Sea como sea, ahora el balón está en su tejado. Y tal vez nunca se moleste en recogerlo. Es probable que de no pensarlo en algún momento a mí ya no me importe que no lo recoja.

Ahora estoy bien. He aprendido ha vivir con lo que hay. Y lo que hay no está mal del todo. Aunque hay veces, no lo negaré, que me gustaría tener 20 años y no haber llorado por él. Me gustaría poder seguir insinuándome sin que él se lo tomara como si fuera el fin del mundo. Me gustaría que él me mirara como antes, como cuando era su alumna favorita, como si fuera uno de sus preciados bichos...

En el fondo, y como supongo que a todo el mundo le gustaría, quisiera ser más joven, tener menos años, que todo fuera más fácil... Aunque sé que las cosas son así y lo vivido bien está.

En el ahora no cambiaría nada, porque el ahora es lo que soy y lo cierto es que no tengo ganas de volver a aprender ciertas cosas y de luchar batallas ya ganadas. Conocerle es lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado y si naciera mil veces, si fuera mi elección, sé que elegiría volverle a conocer. Y que amarle, me vendría dado.


	2. Sara Sidle por Gil Grissom

**Disclainer:** "Pensamientos" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y Cath son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

Reflexión de Gil Grissom.

**Escrito en diciembre de 2005. **

* * *

_**Sara Sidle por Gil Grissom**_

Hay veces que me miro al espejo y no me reconozco, el reflejo me devuelve mi imagen, pero ese no soy yo. Por lo menos no quien era.

Hay momentos en los que sólo me veo cuando me veo reflejado en sus ojos. Cuando ella me mira, en algunas ocasiones, cada vez menos... soy capaz de verme como el hombre que fui. Aquel que sonreía a su lado y que podía con ello.

Conocí a Sara el mismo año que conocí a Cath. Lógicamente las situaciones de ambos encuentros nada tenían en común, sin embargo tuve claro desde el primer momento que ellas serían mujeres importantes en mi vida.

Que serían constantes a lo largo de ella.

Inteligentes, fuertes, con las ideas claras, tercas, sensibles, sinceras, con piernas largas y con una mirada que podía taladrar mis pensamientos. La diferencia: Cath era una mujer y Sara aún una niña que se negaba a serlo, vestida con un disfraz de científica.

La diferencia.

La mirada que Cath me regalaba fue variando con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en la mirada de una confidente, de una amiga, de alguien que siempre rebatiría mis decisiones. Cath evolucionó conmigo. Y se convirtió en esa parte de mí que me recordaba donde estaba. Perderla a ella, sería en parte perder lo que me ancla a la realidad. Cuando la veo, veo a alguien inalcanzable que me regala sus sonrisas. Le he consentido lo que a nadie, hemos tenido nuestro más y nuestros menos, pero sé que siempre podré contar con ella. Ella siempre está cerca.

Sara siempre fue una presencia lejana. Siempre la recordaré como el primer día, vaqueros desgastados y aquella bata blanca toda sucia de cualquiera sabe que, en uno de los laboratorios de Harvard. Meyers me la quería presentar.

_Gil, está chica es un genio. Me recuerda a ti. _

Meyers tenía razón, Sara se parecía a mí. Escuchaba atenta y cada uno de sus comentarios era un reto. Solitaria. Un poquito impertinente. Lo suficiente como para llamar mi atención. Nos vimos unas 5 veces en los primeros 15 años, muchas llamadas, luego muchos mails... Ella evolucionó por su cuenta y cuando la vi en Las Vegas, tras reclamarla, el reflejo mío que vi en sus ojos me asustó.

La distancia me hacia valiente. Ella me veía como alguien que ya no era y tenía el poder de hacerme sentir tan bien como cuando podía con una vida fuera del trabajo. Había estado coqueteando con ella 15 años, ella había dejado de ser una niña y yo me había convertido en un viejo. Me arrepentí de haberla llamado.

Rompí algo y nos hice daño.

Lo que hace grandes a las fantasías es la posibilidad de que un día se cumplan y cuando pierdes esa posibilidad...

El problema es que para Sara no soy sólo una fantasía. Creo que lo descubrí al mismo tiempo que ella y él día que me di cuenta, ya era muy tarde. No podía permitir que se fuera y no podía permitir que estuviera cerca. Necesito verme reflejado en sus ojos, soy mejor persona cuando ella me mira, pero ya no puedo ser quien ella anhela y le hago daño, me hago daño.

Al principio no me lo planteé y sin querer jugué con ella. Luego comencé a controlar cada momento, pero eso la dañaba más. Odio que me odie y sin embargo no puedo dejarla escapar.

Me encantaría poderla amar como ella me ama, pero no sé. Y me siento cansado para aprender. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ni valiente. Nada de lo que yo le puede ofrecer es bueno, aparte de este laboratorio, pero a ella parece no importarle.

Me ha vuelto a ofrecer su mano.

Estoy atrapado.

Por un lado está mi vida tal y como es hoy, calmada, controlada, con una seguridad trabajada que se demostró muy débil, y por otro lado está su mano dirigida hacia mí, esa mano que deseo acariciar, esa mano que me recuerda que hay más cosas, esa mano que me alejaría de mi amado control.

Sé que si la cojo me perderé en ella y que si no, ella se acabará yendo. Habrá un momento en el que yo no se lo podré evitar. El problema es que si dejo de verme en ella... terminaré desapareciendo del todo.


End file.
